


Intolerable

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: serenitysummer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badger gets upset when the 'Verse doesn't work right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intolerable

Badger was livid. It was bad enough to have Reynolds put on airs in his place of business, but that was to be expected. Tolerated even - up to a certain point; it was all part of the dance in their line of work to see just how far the insults could go without spilling blood. As long as he had the upper hand, the browncoat and his little friends could say what they liked. They'd still slink away with their tails between their legs cause they needed him. Without him, they wouldn't survive. Reynolds wasn't any better at making friends than he'd been at picking winning sides during the war.

But this, this was just intolerable. To hear that little girl spill his secrets like she was reading the book of his life. A nobody passenger looking down her nose at him. And in front of his boys and Reynolds' own crew. A man's pride could only take so much.

Reynolds and his whole ship needed to be put in their place. Someday, Badger knew someone would come along and inquire about Malcolm Reynolds. That day came, Badger would be ready to talk. All he'd need in exchange would be a front row seat to the downfall of the great Malcolm Reynolds and his merry band.


End file.
